


Go Fish

by Except_on_Tuesday



Series: Days Like These [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Dialogue Heavy, Fish, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed Tries, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Except_on_Tuesday/pseuds/Except_on_Tuesday
Summary: Gavin tries to make amends.  Maybe he should have started with an e-card.
Series: Days Like These [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670689
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for everyone. ^^
> 
> Companion Piece to:  
> [Symptoms of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237155/chapters/55638436)

If any of the powers that be had listened to Gavin’s pleas that drizzly April afternoon, the world would have ended in a myriad of unpleasant ways and Gavin would have died in an assortment of gruesome accidents. 

The detective sergeant was even willing to clock a month of traffic control during rush hour rather than complete the task he’d self-inflicted on himself this morning. It had been a spur of the moment thing hatched sometime between his first and second cup of coffee. 

_I don’t want to do this._ Gavin thunked his forehead against the steering wheel again. He was sure he had a red welt. “You will do this.” He murmured. “Nothin’ to it. People do it all the time.” _But I don’t want to._ “Just suck it up and deal with it.” He scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned. 

He threw himself out of his car and dragged his feet across the parking lot. Hoping that someone, anyone would call him into work. 

No sounds except those of the traffic and a few pigeons cooing and flapping and pecking at stale fries.

_Just march through the d—mn door. Grab the stupid associate. Tell ‘em t’give me the perfect d—mn one they got. An’ get outta there. Simple. Straightforward. Nothin’ to it._

He slammed open the door. 

The little chime sang a happy tune. And then the store associate was in his space.

“Welcome to Gerry’s Pets! How can I help you find your new finny forever friend?”

Gavin backed against the door he’d just entered, the smooth glass cool against his back. _I’m a frickin’ sergeant of the DPD I can do this._ He swallowed. “No.” It was not exactly a squeak. 

“Oh. Are you just browsing?”

“Yeah.” 

The associate was walking away when Gavin, whose hand still clutching the doorknob cleared his throat. “Actually. I might...”

The man turned back around, both eyebrows raised. “Yes?”

“I need....a fish.”

“That’s wonderful!” The man exclaimed. “Are you a first time pet owner?”

“...No. I had a cat...once.”

“We don’t have cats, but we do have some lovely Corydoras Paleatus.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“Albino Cory?”

“No.”

“I’ll show you. Follow me.”

Gavin followed the associate with his shoulders nearly to his ears and his hands tucked deep inside his jacket pockets. The rows and rows of tanks cast blue, purplish glow and the sound of water gave the entire space an otherworldly aura. All sorts of fish darted around in their tanks while larger ones swam at a more sedate pace. A few really strange creatures waved and undulated in their tanks. Gavin stopped to stare at one fish that looked like a frilly mop. “What’s that?” He tapped on the glass before he saw the little sticker: please don’t tap the glass! It hurts my ears!

“Ah.” He curled his fingers and hand back to his pockets, feeling the heat rise in his neck. 

“That’s our... Pterois volitans...ah... Black Volitan Lionfish.”

“He’s cool.”

“Yes. He’s one of my favorites.” The associate nodded. “But he’s not for a first time own—

“It’s gonna be a....y’know...one of those thing....other...people....”

“A gift?”

“Yeah.”

“How experienced is this friend?”

“Not a friend.”

“Okay....but how experienced are they?”

“Super.”

“The Lion fish needs his own tank.”

Gavin peered closer at the fish, hands in pockets, “Why come?”

“He’ll attack the smaller fish.”

“Oh...”

“Does this uh...acquaintance has a freshwater set or a saltwater?”

“I dunno.” Gavin shrugged. “He uh...had a guppy....” he cast his eyes aside and stared at the colorful gravel of another tank. “But I didn’t wanna try an’ replace anythin’...just y’know...get ‘im a new one...”

“I see. You could try—

Gavin stared at the big, ugly, fish that stared at him through the glass of a slightly larger tank. “What’s this?”

“Ah...that’s an Oscar. Astronotus Ocellatus.”

“What’s wrong w’ him?”

“He got too big for his owner so we’re sheltering him.”

“Can I get this one?”

“It’s not an easy fish...aggressive, territorial, but pretty smart. But he really needs his own tank...”

“Yeah, ‘kay...which one?” Gavin waved his hand at the tanks. 

“At least a 55 gal.”

Gavin looked at the large, expensive tank. “Oh. How much is that?”

“Three hundred.”

“’kay...so what....uh.....do you do deliveries an’ sh—t?”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I discovered gathering dust in my files. Thought some light fun might be....fun?


End file.
